Shrouded In Shadows
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Naruto and Neji are MIA and their teammates can’t even remember their own names. It’s up to Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi to find out what happened and where the two wayward ninja are. No Pairings...
1. Preview

_**Preview**_

* * *

**_'Elemental-Zer0 Productions'_**

**_Presents…_**

* * *

"YAH!!" The sharp sudden sting caught him unaware.

He hadn't heard them come in, but he should have known they would be back. He should have –

"Ki-yah!" Another wave of pain assaulted his body.

He gripped the chains that held him in place

His eyes shut tightly; trying to hold on for just a little longer…

* * *

_**A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)**_

* * *

She'd come for him…

_Swish…CRACK!_

"Hi-arrghh…" She would…

_Whish…SNAP!_

"Yargghh!" He could survive this…

"Pass me the flail…"

"Hai."

_Chink, clink, clink…_

He could…

_SMASH!_

"YAH!"

Maybe…

* * *

_**In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work**_

* * *

A large, calloused hand gripped his chin roughly and pulled his face up. Tired blue eyes stared back dully, but defiantly… He was certainly still in there…

"Keep going. If he falls unconscious, wake him up but keep him subdued… His Lordship wants him kept alive for now..."

"Yes Sir, but what if he…"

"…I said he needs him alive not mobile. Do what ever you need, just don't kill him."

* * *

**_Far across the oceans… Deep into the unknown… and far, far away from home; three Shinobi travel in search of answers._**

* * *

"Ne, Kakashi- San? Where are we going?"

"To the Rock and Wind Country…"

* * *

_**There, they discover a whole new meaning to the word evil.**_

* * *

"My God…" Sparkling tears welled up in her eyes at the sight before her… The kid couldn't have been older than seven or eight and the bastards had taken the most precious thing to her…

* * *

**_Villages living in constant fear; loved ones ripped from one another; families torn apart._**

* * *

"My son is one of the imprisoned. They force them to work in those dreadful mines searching for that damnable-"

"Dear! You'll be heard!"

"Forgive me. I just-…I just want my son back…"

* * *

**_And an evil War Lord seeking to take his revenge on the entire planet…_**

* * *

"I see we have guests. Are you here to visit your friends? I'll have them fetched for you... I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

The deep red velvet curtain drew back slowly, to reveal that which was hidden behind it…

"Naruto!"

"Neji-San!"

Two heads whipped round suddenly. He knew that voice…

"Sakura-Chan!" Dirty blood-ridden hands reached through the bars. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and they hugged tightly, both feeling safer now that the other was present.

"Oh Naruto I was so worried…"

"I knew you'd come Sakura-Chan. I knew you would."

"And now you get to see her go…" Large hands pulled her roughly away from the cage and Naruto snatched at the thin air.

"Bastard, if you touch one hair on her I'll-"

"Oh I'm not going to touch her… it's you who I'm going to attack."

* * *

_**Can love break the spell in this fairytale… or has the nightmare just begun?**_

* * *

"Naruto, we have to go!"

"I don't have to go anywhere, I don't even know who you are?!"

"Naruto we don't have time to explain, just please…trust me."

"Trust you? You want me to trust a perfect stranger?"

"I'm not a stranger to you Naruto, deep down inside you've gotta know that. You've risked your life for me on so many occasions, let me do the same for you now, please."

"I have no idea who the hell you are lady, now I suggest you leave now before you get yourself in to trouble."

"Naruto, you know me! You know who I am to you. You once admitted to me that I had a very special place in your heart that only I could fill, find that special place Naruto, find my place in your heart…you've got to try. You know I'm familiar to you."

His eyebrows narrowed dangerously.

"Leave. Now."

"Naruto, it's me; Sakura! Please…remember who I am…"

"Guards!"

"Naruto no…"

* * *

Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;

**Shrouded In Shadows**

(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime Series; Naruto, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other material related to the T.V Show that is used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights.

I take sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant. But this story plot and all my OC's are Copyright © 2007 to me.


	2. Into The Darkness

**Shrouded in Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime Series; Naruto, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other material related to the T.V Show that are used, are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. I take sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not intended.

I claim no rights or profits for Avatar or anything associated with it. The Element Bending ideas and the persona of Toph that are used herein belong to the creators and/or producers of Avatar.

But this story-plot and most of my "OC's" are Copyright © 2007 to me...

**Signed:**Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi)

**Summary**: Naruto and Neji are MIA and their teammates can't even remember their own names. It's up to Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi to find out what happened and where the two wayward ninja are.

**Authors Notes**: This Idea has plagued me continuously ever since I discovered Toph; a character from Avatar. If you've never seen Avatar then shame on you! But for your benefit Toph is a blind Earth Bender and a stout, strong willed one at that. As you can probably gather, as you read my story, one of my main OC's is based on Toph's character. Element Casting is also based on Element Bending from Avatar so most principles are the same.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

I have included a link to the Research page I have sourced my "Naruto Kingdom" information from; **http / www . leafninja . com / country . php** (take out the spaces) The unmarked land at the top of the map in the right hand corner is unknown so is now the Rock Country for my story. I have no idea what its real name is though so please forgive me. Also the Wind country in my story is split into two different countries; sorta like Ireland and Eire except the Sand village got the smaller part. A Large wall separates these two countries which is why The Sand village's territory will be referred to as the Sand Country rather that Wind Country neither country takes much notice of each other.

That said, read ahead!

* * *

_**Prologue: Into The Darkness…**_

It felt like years had passed by since he'd last seen daylight.

There were no windows so he couldn't know exactly how long it had been but he was sure an age had passed by. He heaved a painful sigh and almost choked to death; the air was a foul mixture of mould, stale sweat, dried blood, decaying vegetation and urine. It was cold too, he was sure he was shivering but he couldn't feel much anymore. He supposed that was a good thing.

Gods it was so dark… He had thought that being shrouded by darkness from all corners in a place as horrid as the dungeons would be a godsend, but the darkness only heightened his other senses. He could taste the metallic tang of blood and dirt in his parched mouth, could feel every throbbing scratch on his body, and could smell the urine and famines spreading around him. But the worst was his heightened hearing; he could hear every scrape, scuff and heavy breath from all around, could hear every ounce of pain in the frequent screams, every fighting breath from those being tortured, and could even hear the grinding of teeth as the victims underwent brutal interrogations. There were squeaks in the walls which he guessed to be rats; there were buzzes nearby which he suspected were bugs and there was even the odd bark indicating a dog close by… probably rabid.

And then there was that awful 'chinking' sound. It'd begun to drive him crazy; 'chink _clink_, chink _clink'_…it never stopped, like a dripping tap that you just couldn't tighten anymore. He knew he was partly to blame for his wrists were bound in iron shackles that hung from the ceiling on long metal chains that _chinked._ But if he kept as still as possible, not a problem considering the beating he'd just taken, then the chains wouldn't clink as much.

He could feel the delirium setting in… That's a point; shouldn't he be hurting? He figured he should be, considering the continuous throbbing all over his back and the warm trickle running down his arms. But he'd stopped feeling anything long ago; his mind was shutting down. If he could just fall asleep for a bit then maybe… maybe the pain would go away…

Maybe... maybe he could last until his friends found them… maybe…

"Sakura…"

The sharp sudden sting caught him unaware and he cried out as the whip made contact with his battered, half-naked body. He hadn't heard them come in, but he should have known they would be back. He should have –

"Ki-yah!" Another wave of pain assaulted his body and he gripped the chains that held him in place. Immediately, he discarded his depressing thoughts and squeezed his eyes shut; trying to hold on, to endure it just a little longer…

_She'd come for him…_

"Hi-arrghh…" _Chink, chink, clink_

_She would… _

"Hold him still."

"Yes Sir." _Whish… crack! _

"Yargghh!" C_hink, clink…_

_She wouldn't leave him here like this… _

"If he falls unconscious, wake him up but keep him subdued… His Lordship wants him kept alive for now..."

"Yes Sir, but what if he…"

"…I said he needs him alive, not mobile… Do what ever you need just don't kill him."

…_Would she?_


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Shrouded In Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Avatar. (Full disclaimer is on Prologue and Preview)

**Summary**: Naruto and Neji are MIA and their teammates can't even remember their own names. It's up to Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi to find out what happened and where the two wayward ninja are.

**Authors Notes**: Right; updating is going to be a problem. I have dug myself the deepest grave in the history of grave digging and filled it to the brim with Story work, then dived right in at the deep end… Does anyone else have a problem with an overactive imagination, too much TV and not enough time to write all those irritatingly cool ideas down?

Good, glad to know I'm not the only one.

Anyways that said, read ahead!

* * *

_**Ch 1: The Adventure Begins…**_

"Ohio Sakura…" Haruno Sakura looked up at the familiar black face-mask hanging upside-down in front of her. She'd sensed he was close but it still gave her a shock when she found him mere inches from her nose. She jumped back a bit and gave a small shriek of alarm before calming down. Hatake Kakashi crinkled his only visible eye in slight amusement before jumping down from his perch and landing rightside-up on her windowsill.

"Kakashi-sensei, you scared me." She scolded as she stood back to let him inside the house. The grey haired man just smiled with his single eye again as he dropped down from the window sill and landed on the soft rug below. A quick glance told him all he needed to know about the room he found himself in; a fireplace, a coffee table, a sofa and two armchairs were all that decorated the room along with some photographs of the Haruno family. It was a room not used very often but when it was it was for family occasions only.

"Gomen Sakura, but I have a message for you; Godaime-sama wants you, Ino and Shikamaru in the tower in ten minutes. She's chosen you three for an A-rank Mission." He replied watching as her eyes grew wide. She'd never really been on an important mission without atleast one of her team mates and the thought of going alone without Naruto or even Sasuke there scared her. But since Sasuke had run off to Orochimaru, Naruto had become her anchor; the one person she'd trust with her life. Sure he was unpredictable most of the time but that's what made him predictable in a way; she could always depend on him to come through for her…even when there really was no way to win.

"An A-rank mission? But, what about Naruto? Shouldn't he come too?" A flash of… something flickered in the Jounin's eye but it was gone before it was there. Sakura inwardly bristled; he was hiding something…

"Naruto is on a mission already…" He replied guardedly.

"He is?" She was shocked, "He didn't tell me…" She was 'slightly' annoyed at the blond twit for not informing her. How could he be so irresponsible and thoughtless?! But then again it did explain why he hadn't been pestering her for a while.

"It was an urgent Mission much like this one." Kakashi's voice interrupted her inward rant. "Hurry Sakura, we only have nine minutes now." She frowned at him before leaving the room to go pack her 'mission sack' with all the Shinobi necessities she might require. She was back in the lounge in two minutes, ready to set off there and then if need be.

"I'm ready." She said a little nervously. Kakashi nodded with a smiling eye and followed her silently to the front door while Sakura loudly announced to her Mother that she was off on a mission and would be in contact as soon as she could.

"Ok dear, take care and come home safe." After a warning glare at Kakashi and a loving, heartfelt farewell the two were off to Ino's family flower shop.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

"Enter." Tsunade watched with serious eyes as Kakashi led a slightly worried looking Sakura and a more excited looking Ino into the room. The two girls bowed their respects before taking a seat next to Shikamaru who was already sat waiting for them. Kakashi, as usual, stood off to one side and leant against the wall; visible eye closed. She sighed and waited for everyone to settle down before she began;

"As you know you have been assembled here for an A-rank mission." She paused to see signs of affirmation on everyone's faces before continuing. "What you don't know is that it's a search and rescue for a client and two of our own in an unknown territory with an unknown enemy." She closed her eyes and waited for the group to quieten down again.

"Who are we rescuing?" Sakura asked, unsure of whom they could be going after; did they have a lead on Sasuke? Or was it someone else on a mission? Who was on a mission that would require A-rank help? She didn't know-

She gasped;

_--- "An A-rank mission? But, what about Naruto? Shouldn't he come too?" A flash of…something flickered in the Jounin's eye. _

"_Naruto is on a mission already…" _

"_He is?" ---_

Tsunade opened her eyes and pinned them on the pink haired kunoichi but remained silent. She knew her unwillingness to answer would provide all the confirmation Sakura needed.

"Recently," She began, "Maito-Gai, Rock-Lee, Hyuuga Neji and…" She looked pointedly at Sakura again. "…Uzumaki Naruto, were sent on an exploration and diplomatic but urgent Protection Mission in unchartered areas overseas. The mission was to guard a despairing Village Councillor on a journey to his home village far across an expanse of woodland and dangerous desert land from capital of the Wind Country and, to take detailed notes and maps of the area for alliance purposes in the future. Although Sand Ninja are closer to these countries, The Councillor expressed with much vigour that he be accompanied by Konoha Ninja especially. His reasons are unknown. It was a six week Mission which should have had no complications but they arose nonetheless.

"Gai and Lee were found in a nearby village unconscious last week with no signs of the Councillor, Neji or Naruto anywhere. Whilst waiting for them to wake up, I had low ranking Shinobi Scouts scour the village Gai and Lee were found in and surrounding areas around it for any sign of the Councillor, Neji or Naruto. So far nothing has turned up.

"Last night Gai woke up. Apparently he's never known or met anyone called Naruto or Neji and he doesn't remember the Mission he was on." She took a moment to survey her audience. Kakashi seemed rigid, possibly angry at Gai for losing his student. He would never admit it but Tsunade knew he cared deeply for his team; sometimes there was even a fatherly hint to his behaviour around them. So all things considered, he had every right to be angry about his 'rival' losing one of his team members.

Shikamaru looked like he was sleeping but was probably in deep thought, attempting to work out as much as he could now to give him more of an advantage on this Mission later on. That was one of the reasons she had appointed him for this mission; his attention to detail was vital in that it could be the answer to their problems or alert them to certain danger. He was the best in his area of expertise, and could adapt and use any and every person's ability to their fullest in order to succeed on all accounts.

Ino seemed pretty neutral on the subject but who knew what she was thinking? She'd proven herself to be ruthless when she wanted something; a trait Tsunade hoped she could use in this mission, a ruthless need to find a missing friend. That and her knowledge of the mind could come in useful where these mind and memory complications were concerned.

And Sakura… It was her Team-mate who was among the missing. She knew the two had become close friends and had an idea of what Sakura might be going through but the pink kunoichi was hiding her feelings very well. Tsunade studied her for a few seconds more trying to discern the young woman's state of mind.

"Sakura…" She started but Kakashi interrupted her before she could continue.

"What of Lee?" She glanced over at him and he stared back with a silent message. _Sakura will be fine, leave her to me. _She knew he was pulling Territory Rank, he had every right to; to him she was the only remaining team member he had now if this mission was a complete failure. She nodded and continued;

"Lee has yet to regain consciousness. We believe it's a mind jutsu of some kind but we don't know how to correct its effects. So, your mission will have a triple target." Three pairs of eyes looked at her with expectant but determined expressions.

They grow up so fast…

"Mission target number one; to discover what jutsus were used on our casualties and to find a remedy, cure or counter jutsu to dispel it. Mission target number two; to discover who is behind this and what their motives are. And mission target number three: to seek out and recover the Village Councillor, Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto, preferably alive and whole." She looked around again at the determined faces before nodding in approval.

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Your Lordship, the warning has been sent, by now the village of Konoha will have found what remains of their former citizens. Your two new slaves should be safe from rescue now." The dark room gave a shiver of excitement and the reporting guard tried hard not to show his unease.

"Blue eyes…" The random comment confused the guard for a second before the War Lord continued. "His eyes…I've seen them somewhere before…" He stood from his seat and headed to the window where he could see part of the dungeons interior. Through the gloom he could just make out the slight frame of the boy who had him so in such a state of unrest. His blond bangs clumped around his face but his eyes were still visible. And they were glaring right at him.

"My Lord…" He turned slowly to the guard and dismissed him with a wave of his hand before settling back down on his previously vacated seat, deep in thought.

Where had he seen those captivating eyes before? They were so enigmatic… Should he risk a switch so soon after the last one? Could he afford to?

An evil smirk slowly crept to his dark lips…


	4. Our Heroes Depart

**Shrouded In Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Avatar. (Full disclaimer is on Prologue and Preview)

**Summary**: Naruto and Neji are MIA and their teammates can't even remember their own names. It's up to Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi to find out what happened and where the two wayward ninja are.

**Authors Notes**: Has anyone guessed my ingenious plot line yet? Lol it's not hard considering the huge clues in my previous Author's Notes.

Still completely fluxed? Gods you're slow!

Well I'm not gonna ruin the surprise for ya just yet, that's in this chapter…. so read ahead!

* * *

**_Ch 2: Our Hero's Depart…_**

A cold wind blew through the mines, as if the accursed place wasn't cold enough?! But Hyuuga Neji didn't notice the sudden chill, or the shivering bodies around him. He was worried. His mind fixated on one troublesome matter, one main concern that irritated and irked him relentlessly. But it wasn't just a small concern, oh no… it was a full blown panic frenzy, almost to the point where he was thinking of tearing down the entire plateau; occupants be damned.

His cause for concern? Naruto.

It had been hours since the guards of this wretched place had taken him away, and they hadn't even done anything this time; no escape attempts, no rebellious acts, not even a teasing taunt. If it had been a normal entourage of Ninja guards maybe he'd be a little calmer about the situation but the ninja here were different; they were stronger and used skills he'd never come across before. They called it "Element Casting".

They had been defeated easily.

Sakawara Dania – or Danni as she preferred – had explained to them with great sarcasm, what Element Casting was and how it was used. She herself was an Earth Caster in all its dignified glory; a master at 11 yrs. She was a legend in the mines and had quickly impressed both Naruto and Neji himself with her bulls-eye shot, agility, strength of body and mind and her determination. She was tough and defended those who could not defend themselves and just generally made the mines a safer place to work using her Casting skills.

But she was blind.

Naruto had been awed and humbled in seconds and Neji admired the way he could just easily trust someone when they say things like that. When he questioned him about it the blonde just replied, "I can usually tell if people are lying to me or not." But Neji had a hard time believing the young girl was blind, especially when she moved and behaved as though she really could see where she was going. It wasn't until a random shuriken from one of his and Naruto's many escape plans, which she severely disapproved of, managed to embed itself deep into her shoulder that he began to believe. How else could some one with such skills allow a shuriken to sock her one?

After that event, she'd explained to them, with many curses that she could see through Earth Casting. She'd developed a way to use the earth's vibrations to determine where things were on the ground and how to avoid or collide with certain features. So anything airborne was completely lost on her radar. After this little revelation, Neji had to rethink his earlier thoughts about having such an ally in a place like this. Not that she was an ally in the first place; she was far too gone in her mind to try and hope for a future outside this confinement. Sure she was powerful and skilled but in her head she had a disadvantage that could not be overcome and she was just one girl against thousands of professionally trained Casters. Even if she could defeat all the ones on the ground, the Wind Caster's were her problem. Naruto had been close to a breakthrough with her while Neji had been working on a plan that would utilise her power and defend her weakness just incase she needed more persuasion. It wasn't easy to come up with an escape plan worthy of her interest considering the 'warriors' and defections he had on his side of the chess board.

And Naruto still hadn't returned…

"He's a tough one. They won't break him." She admitted a little grudgingly. Her low tones reached his ears with ease and he sighed, thankful in a way at her begrudging faith in his team mate. She hadn't known him for very long and Neji was still trying to figure him out but sometimes she seemed to just know what made him tick inside. In some ways she was just like Naruto in that she was stubborn and not very open to new ideas that went against her agenda. She also had the audacity to speak her mind about the situation too. He sighed and frowned.

"They may not break his mind, but I'm the one who's going to have to piece his body back together." He hefted the large pickaxe up over his shoulder and swung it down onto the rock with practised ease. A wry smile graced her pale features at his words for she had also noticed how stubborn Naruto could be. On several occasions she and Naruto had had several arguments over silly things but both were too set in their mind to back down. She frowned then also; his stubbornness could cost him dearly here… she should know.

Her actions became angrier but she retained her cool on the outside. Nobody seemed to notice except Neji who'd learned to see the energies Element Caster's used, in the same way he saw Chakra in a Ninja's body; through Byakugan.

"You have us…" Usaji, Meiling replied; another ally they'd made through Danni along with several others. She was a Wind Caster and could have been their answered prayers to Danni's weakness in battle had she not been such a novice at her talent. But alas, fate seemed set in her ways of keeping this mission in a dead-end alley.

"You're right." Neji agreed allowing a small smile to grace his lips. She blushed violently and quickly turned away to continue her work, ignoring her twin brother's snide comments about liking Neji. Usaji, Xing, also known as 'Zee', was the spitting image of Meiling except for his male counterparts. Both had long dark brown hair with flecks of fiery auburn within. Both wore the same purple/blue colours and even their dirtied tunics matched. The only difference other than gender between the two was their eyes; Meiling's were a beautiful amethyst colour while Xing's were brilliant blue.

"Leave her alone Zee, life's hard enough as it is without you adding to it." Osakara, Nichi. He was the oldest of the group at 15 yrs and was a high-level bowman. It was obvious that he came from a practical family background with his 'hands on' attitude. He was a doer rather than a thinker, much like how Neji had first thought Naruto to be until the blonde beat him shamelessly in the Chûnnin exams with a strategy so simple yet so unpredictable that Neji was still trying to figure out how the blonde had managed to think it up.

"The boy wouldn't know how to be considerate if his life depended on it." Neji wasn't quite sure what the last kid's real name was; he was just known as Blitzen or 'B' and that he was the fastest swordsman in the mines and apparently his martial arts have yet to be defeated too. Neji had instantly thought of Lee and how he'd give him a run for his money if they ever met but then that thought only increased his worry; he hadn't seen Lee or Gai-Sensei since he'd woken up in the dungeons. It had been Blitzen who'd approached them in the first place and introduced them to the group for reasons unknown to them other than his 'interest' in Naruto. Neji still wasn't sure what to think about that idea and had kept a close eye on the guy, especially when Naruto was talking with him. He was the quiet type with many secrets and reminded him of Abarume, Shino back in Konoha only without the creepy bug fascination. He unconsciously shivered at the thought. The guy had his moments of socialising with the group, but he had yet to address Neji in a one on one conversation.

The group was certainly mismatched but there was a family feel to it, almost like a close huddle of friends at a school; they just clicked together and he found himself slowly fitting in. But he'd feel a lot better if Naruto was back with them. No one could blame him for wanting a sense of normalcy in the dismal gloom that his life had suddenly become. True it had only been five and a half weeks since they'd been shamefully defeated and captured, meaning that Konoha had to have noticed their disappearance by now, but that didn't mean that an age hadn't passed inside his mind. They say prison changes a man and now he could see why; his perspectives had certainly turned and he was slowly conforming to the overall hopeless state of mind that had grown and festered in the mines.

Ironically but not unpredictably, it was Naruto who'd kept his fighting spirit intact; his desperate need for freedom and justice had kept him sane for the past month and a half, encouraging him to fight for what he rightfully deserved as a human and as a Ninja: Respect and Freedom. But negative feelings were always stronger than positive ones and his positive attitude was dwindling away without Naruto there to inspire him.

_Gong! Gong! Gong!_

That and the dreaded assembly bell was tolling again.

This couldn't be good. The guards only ever rang the bell when the bastard of a Lord who was in charge here made a personal visit.

"No…" Danni's shocked whisper just made it to his ears and he turned to question her but she had her eyes closed tightly. She was shaking with pent up emotions and had her hands balled into fists. Neji's heart plummeted; this really couldn't be good. Danni was a tough girl, a tomboy in all senses; she didn't break down easily…

"It's happening?! You said it wouldn't Danni! You said he'd already taken someone!" Nichi was going mental. Neji frowned; the kids certainly knew something he didn't but he had already deduced that Naruto was right in the centre of it. He just needed to know what was going on.

"What's happening?" he asked; his voice emotionless but his eyes were creased with worry. It was Blitzen who turned and spoke to him. It was the first time the mystery boy had made direct contact in the five weeks that he'd been an unwilling resident of the slave mines.

"It's known round here as 'The Switching'." His voice was deep and he spoke quietly but those who surrounded him could hear every word he said. He didn't know if it was some kind of sick joke or if the guy knew he was adding to a tense atmosphere with his eerie talk but it raised the hairs on his neck all the same.

"'The Switching'?" He repeated a little unnerved. From the corner of his eye, Neji saw Meiling and Xing shudder while Danni visibly stiffened. "Do I want to know?" He asked the group.

"You'll have to if you want to survive this place." Meiling replied quietly; her voice no more than a whisper. It was obvious she was scared of something. Xing placed a strong arm around her shoulders and drew her into a comforting hug. He may be obnoxious all the time but in the end, they only had each other to cling to; their bickering was just a source of normalcy for them. That's when Nichi began;

"Rumours have it that a few years ago when Wind and Rock were at war, Lord Mishuwara lost his sight in battle. For days he roamed the lands trying to find his way back to his home village but was in fact going the opposite way." Others had gathered round now, letting the story telling atmosphere drive away the fears and dread of what the assembly bell was about to foretell.

"I heard he was attacked and mobbed by rogue ninjas!" One boy piped up, his posse agreed loudly.

"Nah-uh! I heard he fell in The Winding River and was almost killed by crocodiles!" Another child added before one of her friends joined in. This small one caught his attention immediately; the way she spoke without looking up, the way she clung to her friends arm at all times, it was like she was…

"Yeah and he beat them with his bare hands!" She could only have been six years old… she shouldn't even have to think of a place like this, let alone be in one, especially when she was… she was blind! A thought struck him hard. He scanned the crowds and found to his horror, a few more workers who were acting as though they couldn't see. What was going on here? Surely the likelihood of having more than one or two blind people in the same village was next to nothing?

"Quiet, none of those things happened." Instant silence. Danni seemed to have that effect on others here. "The bastard was found by the Rock villagers in my hometown, he was an enemy to us; a Wind Warrior but my people took him in because they pitied his disability. We should never have trusted him in the first place but my great grandfather was a fool." Her fists were balled again and her eyes were squeezed shut. Neji could have sworn the earth was trembling beneath her feet. Nichi continued the story instead, ignorant of her emotions that were rising steadily.

"He was treated and taught how to cope with his blindness and he was soon training again. Then he began to dabble in arts that were unknown to this side of the world. It's said that he met up with some rebel ninja's from the east and was learning stuff called Nin-jutsu and Gen-jutsu. They called themselves The Akat-"

"The Akatsuki." It seemed that even the farthest regions could not escape their disease. All eyes were on Neji now. Even Danni had her head facing his direction. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable question.

"How did you know?" Xing asked instantly suspicious in a curious way. Neji sighed before explaining.

"They originate from the East; my home countries. They are a plague to us there. Please continue." His explanation was brief but succinct, exactly what Danni had expected from him. She'd have to further question him later. Nichi opened his mouth to continue but a booming voice startled everyone.

"Move it people! Your knell has rung! What are ya waiting for?!" The guard passed by with a glare in their direction while ushering a group of smaller kids to the large cavernous room known as The Assembly Arena. The group began walking in the same direction while Nichi continued the tale…

"Several years later he created a new jutsu that no one had ever heard of. The 'Shroud of Shadows-jutsu'." Danni stiffened again and this time Neji was positive the earth was quaking with every step. "It takes the sight of its victim." The smaller rocks rattling on the floor began to bounce around rapidly; the tremors growing stronger. "And-"

_Crack! _The rock beneath Danni's feet cracked open loudly by a fraction in a spider-web fashion, her feet being the centre of the web.

"And swaps it with his blindness." Danni's gritted voice interrupted the bowless bowman and the group fell quiet. Neji stared not fully understanding and he swore he could see the tension between them all.

"He literally steals the sight from someone else's eyes." She explained with a scowl. His heart stopped, his mind froze. Images from before flashed across his eyes; of the little girl clinging to her friend, of the few people gathered round who were clinging to others for guidance…

…of Danni.

Then it hit him. His head whipped towards The Assembly Arena and his heart almost dropped through the floor. There sat in a wooden square cage, in all his defiant glory was…

"Naruto…"

* * *

"Neh, keep on your guard, the danger started days ago but in the village coming up we really could be in trouble; they don't like outsiders, few villages do." Kakashi warned as they walked down the main dirt road. The group was already on the road headed toward the Earth Country where a train would be waiting to take them to the Rock Country and into the unknown. Normally they'd go directly west and through the River and Rain countries but due to the large walls the two countries had erected recently in order to better protect themselves from Orochimaru and his bandits, travelling directly west was a big no-no. So in order for them to reach the Rock country they had to travel either north-west through the Waterfall and Grass countries or north through Earth Country.

"Ne Kakashi-san, where are we headed?" Ino wasn't exactly the type who'd willingly go forward with this type of mission; she was more of a 'stay-home-and-do-the-easier-missions' kind of girl but if Sakura was ready and willing then there was no way she would stay behind and let the pink haired kunoichi show her up. But those thoughts had been selfish and spiteful, and even now she doubted she could keep up with her; Sakura seemed determined enough to walk through hell and back if it would help find Naruto. She didn't understand why she would go to such lengths for a boy who could hardly spell his own name.

"We're going to the Rock & Wind Country." Ino frowned; these were Countries she'd only ever heard about. They were practically on the other side of the world to the Fire Country and were unexplored and unmapped. They'd be at a severe disadvantage. She didn't know much about strategies, that was Shikamaru's department. Maybe he could explain to her how this mission would be a success.

"Kakashi-sensei…"It was barely a whisper but everyone heard it. Ino looked up quietly, a worried look on her face. Sakura's voice had sounded so small, and scared. She watched as Kakashi looked down at the pink kunoichi with a sad eye; he knew the question that was coming. They all did.

"Hai, Sakura?" She paused, trying to find her voice to ask her question whilst also trying to keep the tears from falling. Since when had Naruto been such a big part of her life? She sighed with a small smile, _'…When the Flames of Konoha began to burn brightly inside him._' That day had changed her view of him when she learned that it had been Naruto who'd saved her from the crushing hand of the terrifying Shukaku. Naruto's battle to protect both Sasuke and herself _and_ the entire village during the Chunnin exams had sparked up an inferno behind his eyes that set him far apart from all crowds. She wouldn't consider a date with the guy but she couldn't live without him either. He was like the brother she'd never had.

One she was missing terribly.

"Do you think Naruto is ok?" She didn't know what she'd do if she lost Naruto too. Surviving two horrific losses would certainly be a feat to accomplish, one she didn't think she had the strength to do. But to everyone's amazement it was Shikamaru who spoke up.

"Naruto is strong and stubborn Sakura. Wherever he is, you can bet he'll be fighting."


	5. Assembly of the Damned

**Shrouded In Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Avatar. (Full disclaimer is on Prologue and Preview)

**Summary**: Naruto and Neji are MIA and their teammates can't even remember their own names. It's up to Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi to find out what happened and where the two wayward ninja are.

**Authors Notes**: Ok things are going slower than I had expected and aren't exactly sticking to my story plans but its making sense so far so keep your fingers crossed. Lol truth be told, its not that far off my plans, just had it written down that the Kakashi scene in this fic would be sooner rather than here. But it's ok; just gives me more time to torture Naruto and Neji!

**(Evil Grin)**

Anyway that said, read ahead!

* * *

**_Ch 3: Assembly of the Damned_**

He didn't know which way his head was spinning but he really wished it'd stop. He couldn't take this motion sickness on top of all the bruises he had already. He wondered briefly where Neji was and if he was alright on his own. He knew the smarty pants didn't trust the group very much; mind you the guy had a hard time trusting his own family let alone perfect strangers but that wasn't what bothered him. Neji was slowly giving up. That was not acceptable. There was no way in Hell that he was going to live the rest of his life suppressed in this filth ridden mine and if that meant dragging this pit up from the bowels of the earth, people and all, then so be it.

'_Gong!'_ Ouch! Damn this high level of noise! Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. As if he hadn't been through enough already! He swore that some form of higher deity had it in for him; he couldn't think of a reason why though. What the hell had he done to deserve such a life? He was always being pushed in the direction he didn't want to go, always being challenged in both mind and body. It was never an easy battle for him. Even making friends was a bloodthirsty fight inside.

But then that made it all the more sweeter when he finally did make a friend.

'_Gong!' _Damnit! Would someone please stop ringing that bell!

"Silence!" The sudden yell then the instant silence that followed felt like bliss. Who'd ever had thought that Uzumaki Naruto would ever want peace and quiet? "Before you; stands your Ruler and Master, Lord Tenketsu Mishuwara. Pay your respects!" He frowned; what was the bastard up to now? He peeked open an eye and swiftly looked around with a trained Ninja's precision; taking in all battle possibilities and escape probabilities. This was going to be harder than he first thought, but then he'd had a lot of time to think these past few days. As he looked around deceptively at the crowd, an idea formed in his mind. Oh yeah! His brain was firing on all pistons today… if only it didn't hurt as much. He wanted to hold his head, wanted to moan a little and get rid of the tension building up inside but there was no way in hell was he giving that idiot the satisfaction of seeing him suffer. No, he'd face him with his head held high and his honour intact.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He looked up at the crowd before him with a rebellious frown. "You are charged with the crimes of continuous rebellious acts against your Lord and Master, how do you plead?" He winced inwardly but ignored the pain and shot a glare at the speaker.

"What the hell do you think bastard?!" He replied loudly before turning back to the grinning War Lord and glaring at him smugly. "Who would ever accept being owned like an inanimate object, when freedom is everyone's birth given right?!" Damnit, that hurt… but it was worth it; heh the look on his face…

* * *

'Naruto what are you doing?!' Neji cursed at his friend's obnoxious and spiteful behaviour while Nichi just stared disbelieving at the blond. The white-eyed shinobi quickly scanned the arena and found that all the slaves were either grinning or stifling their laughter at the blonde's response. This was bad.

"The guys got guts I'll give him that." Danni admitted unwillingly but there was no smile; she looked worried but it was obvious she'd given up and resigned to the fact that there was no way to stop this. The crowd was openly laughing though and this response was only going to spur the blond rebel on and Neji was having a hard time believing in Naruto's ability to pull a miracle out of his hat here. He had to get to him before the boy pushes fate's patience too far.

"I don't belong to anyone; you are not my Master nor are you my Lord. I have no respect for a man who enslaves his people and treats them like you do. You have no honour for me to recognise." Naruto's words were echoed with an almighty roar of approval from the slaves while Lord Mishuwara frowned at the boy. Neji growled 'Are you trying to piss him off?!' The answer was yes, he could see that but why? Why try and piss off your captor?

"Take that back you insolent brat!" The guard was at least three times the size of Naruto but the guy didn't look phased. Neji's brow creased in frustration, he wasn't going to make it quick enough. 'Damnit Naruto have you forgotten shinobi rule number 13? "Stay alive for as long as possible until help arrives"?!' Obviously the boy was beyond shinobi rules, his ego had taken over what little thought power he had in Neji's opinion.

"I'll stand by my words; that's my way of the Ninja!" He finally broke through to the front line.

"Naruto! Stop this nonsense! You'll be killed!" Both Naruto and Lord Mishuwara looked over in his direction with a frown. A slight uneasiness washed over him as he felt the War Lord's stare sink into his core but it was Naruto's scowl that almost stopped his heart; he almost looked… disgusted. His view was blocked a second later by an angered guard who shoved his red face right up into Naruto's face.

"You will hold your tongue in the Master's presence boy or you'll hold it literally!" Naruto chuckled coldly at him while wiping away stray spittle that had found his cheek.

"I'm not afraid of you." He said simply with a smirk that flummoxed the guard completely. Neji watched his friend's face closely, trying to figure out what he was doing. The blond was obviously trying to rile the War Lord up, and was also aiming to give the slaves a sense of hope and faith, but why?

"The boy has sealed his doom." Lord Mishuwara's words silenced the arena immediately; each child holding their breath, wondering if the boy who'd spurred their hopes once again would be able to overcome 'The Switching'. It was a process that had yet to be defeated and denied. "Prepare him." Naruto's face had a sense of accomplishment set in his expression and he quickly looked over at Neji and sent him another cold look, but this time he caught the message. _'Get ready.' _Neji frowned in confusion.

'_What are you planning?' _He screwed his eyes up and fisted his hands on the railing that separated the plateau from the stands. He felt frustrated beyond comprehension. Naruto was deliberately aggravating the War Lord, but why?! Why?!

It was then that he realised what his friend was doing. The guards had to open the cage to prepare him for 'The Switching' and the slaves needed a morale boost for Naruto's plan to work. He was going to strike when he was free of the cage and inspire the slaves to fight with him using sheer numbers to defeat the guards and the War Lord. With so many Element Casters among the slaves and the success he had while performing the 'mass shadow replication jutsu' (kage bunshin no jutsu) last time, it would be a matter of minutes before the bad guys were overwhelmed and over run.

'_Impossible' _Naruto thought this up? Again Neji was humbled and shocked at Naruto's inquisitive mind; when he wanted to, he could be quite smart.

He had to warn the others. Things could get interesting from here on out. He just had to believe in Naruto and trust that he knew what he was doing.

He just managed to make it to Danni and the others before the guards pulled out the keys to extract Naruto from the cage. They had to work fast if Neji's plan was going to work. He didn't know how Naruto was going to action his plans but he had to have a back up one just incase his friends failed.

"Danni! Guys, I need your help! Do as I say and keep your eyes and ears alert; Naruto is planning something big." He explained rapidly, while trying to catch his breath.

"You got all that from a cold glare?" Xing was impressed, he'd never met a shinobi before but he'd heard all about them and was fascinated and intrigued. Neji sighed,

"Yes, now pay attention…" He began but was cut off by Danni.

"Why should we listen to you? We tried and failed and tried again only to fail again and loose more than we had in the beginning. We aren't soldiers and we aren't strong or brave. We can't fight the way you do. So what's the point in trying?" She was giving up. Something Neji had been doing until now. And he realised now just how desperate he had been to cling to life. But these mines, this work…it wasn't living. Didn't she get it?

"It's true, your friend may have guts and a loud abrasive mouth but he's as good as dead down there." It seemed Danni's words were law around here even to affect Nichi. They honestly didn't understand.

"Fine I'll do you a deal. If Naruto wins his battle down there, you lose the bet and you'll help me. But if he doesn't I'll take all your sentences on my shoulders." Danni frowned at his words.

"You have a lot of confidence saying those things; I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you." She warned, trying to see if he actually would go through with the deal he was offering. "You're willing to die in here alone for losing a bet?" No one had that much honour anymore.

"There's no life down here. Look around you. What is the one main thing that a child is usually associated with?" A hard frown met his piercing stare… "Fun. Are these children having fun? Life is many things but not this. None of these people here deserve this punishment… think about that for a while." He didn't have time for this pettiness. He needed people who would help him. He turned and began to storm off but slowed as he heard one more voice perk up.

"The guy has a point guys." Xing; the prankster, the fun loving guy who was always trying to cheer everyone up. He should have known he wouldn't give up so easily…

He did, after all, share the same sense of childish humour with Naruto.

"Danni, this could be our chance for freedom." Meiling, she'd follow her brother anywhere even if she was bickering and moaning like hell about him. "Can you even remember what springtime looks like?" Neji was too far away now to hear anything. But he trusted Naruto to come through on his unknown promise. If Naruto won down there he'd have five reluctant 'warriors' to help in his plans.

His chess set was far from complete but atleast he stood a chance.

* * *

The sun was just setting over the distant mounds of earth that had accumulated in those spots for hundreds of years. The borders of the mist country were just over those hills and then it'd be a day's walk to the harbour, where a boat would take them to the country of Rock & Wind. Sakura sighed worriedly as she watched the sun dip lower behind the horizon; its golden yellow rays reminded her of Naruto's soft blond hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity no matter where he was. He was a sunny person naturally and she wondered if he could see the sun wherever he was.

"He's strong Sakura." Kakashi had been watching her for a while now, as she sat on the roof of the inn they were staying in for the night. It was unnatural for Sakura to be alone and worried like she was; she was usually chiding Naruto, fighting with Ino or perfecting her medical nin-jutsu's. Never was she just sat on a rooftop, worrying all alone.

"He's not indestructible though." She replied tearfully. Kakashi knew, obviously, that no one was indestructible, because in the end everyone dies and ascends to whatever this life had been preparing them for. But the feeling that one person was almost impossible to break was always reassuring in some ways; it helped to keep your own determination and drive in action. Naruto was like the rock that anchored many people in this world, so it was hard to picture him anything but indestructible. Yet Sakura had seen him at his lowest. And it'd scared her.

"Sakura…" He began, pausing to find the words he wanted to say. "It's hard to discover that a rock has many cracks in it… and it's especially hard to believe that the rock won't give in or break when you've seen its fragile side. But right now he believes that you are coming and I know that he's holding on, waiting for you to arrive and smash the living daylights out of those who are holding him prisoner…" He paused again, and looked over at the glowing hills. "He may not be indestructible, but he has a strong flame burning deep inside that fixes all the cracks his shell obtains… don't doubt his strength to get through this; concentrate on your own strength to help him when he needs you most." Sakura looked up at the man who'd perched himself next to her on the railing of the roof. "I believe in you Sakura." Her tears glittered in the final rays of the setting sun and she gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." He put a caring arm on her shoulder and smiled back, glad to have found the right words again.

"Anytime Sakura."


	6. SOS Slaves On Strike

**Shrouded In Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Avatar. (Full disclaimer is on Prologue and Preview)

**Summary**: Naruto and Neji are MIA and their teammates can't even remember their own names. It's up to Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi to find out what happened and where the two wayward ninja are.

**Authors Notes**: Right, things are beginning to heat up but this story is far from over. So who's ready to find out what my evil mind has in store for poor Naruto?

Mwahahahaha! Read on!

* * *

_**Ch 4: SOS; Slaves On Strike!**_

Naruto scanned the arena picking out the faces of his friends in the stands. He smiled; Neji was giving him a confident nod. He had to trust Neji and adapt to the situation; that's what a true Shinobi would do.

"Ready the restraints." The cocky bastard. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and waited for the guard with the key to unlock the cage door. He remained sat and silent in order to lull the guards into a false sense of security, letting them think he would go quietly. Heh boy were they in for a shock.

_Rattle, rattle…_

Excitement at the imminent battle shivered down his spine. He tried to suppress it for fear of the guards catching on to his plans.

_Rattle, jingle…_

He had to struggle to control his breathing but he couldn't help it. He hadn't had a good fight since they were first brought in here and the energy and emotions were being bottled up inside. He was looking forward to this fight with a passion.

"I can tell you're afraid kid;" The guard leaned in close and smiled cruelly. "You're shaking from head to toe…" Damnit, he wasn't hiding it as well as he thought…but that wasn't a bad thing. The guy was seriously underestimating him. Heh this should be fun.

_Jingle, jingle…jingle rattle…_

…

* * *

Neji watched as Danni, Meiling, Xing, Nichi and Blitzen spread themselves out around the arena evenly. Neji had told them his plans incase they chose to help sooner, and they'd listened closely. They were hugely sceptical about the idea, especially Danni who would point out all the flaws she found but Neji had obviously managed to convince them that it would work. Now all they could do was watch and wait for Naruto to move first. Neji frowned; the guard seemed to be going too slowly for his liking and Naruto was just sitting there.

"Byakugan…" He kept it quiet so as not to alert the other guards that were placed around the Mighty hall as he checked each of their capabilities and weaknesses. There were hidden high level Casters around the outside stands and more low level Casters in amongst the crowds, but the ones on the plateau weren't Casters at all; that would be a bonus for Naruto. They were all pretty average in a shinobi's point of view, so why had they been so easily defeated?

A thought struck him; they'd been caught off guard at the strange techniques these people here had used. A smile crept on his face, a glimmer of his old confidence rose inside. Now that he knew what he was up against, it was going to be much easier to battle these people and achieve a success of some sort.

It was all up to Naruto now…he smiled again as he swung his enhanced vision to his friend's position but quickly gasped at what was revealed. His hopes of winning were suddenly thrashed, and his brow creased in frustration.

'_That idiot…'_

Naruto was low on chakra…

* * *

The door swung open with such a force that the guard was knocked right off his feet. He landed a few feet away with a loud thump and a mild groan. The Arena roared with sudden delight and excitement. The War Lord whipped round just in time to see the blond ninja strike down two more of his guards and deflect an attack from another before he was off again. His eyes widened at the strength and will power the boy was showing even after being beaten relentlessly all night. He was a true fighter, a warrior worthy of the highest honour.

This one would be interesting to watch.

* * *

Neji cursed but remained seated. He'd warned the others to stay put until he signalled them to move. He could tell now that Naruto's objective was only to eliminate the guards on the plateau; he was making a stand. Neji knew he had to be ready but he also had to wait for Naruto's next move. Naruto could hold his own, he was certain of that.

He watched as the blond flipped over the last two remaining guards and whipped his foot out in a low swing behind him, effectively knocking both down in one go. The two brutes tried to get back up but were quickly subdued with a precise hit to the temple. Both were out for the count. And Naruto hadn't even broken a sweat… or used anything other than tai-jutsu.

Neji was on guard; he could sense the more advanced Earth Casters around the hall getting fidgety and he couldn't place why they hadn't moved yet but a curious glance in Naruto's direction once more showed why they were hesitant; Naruto had the War Lord at sword's length, borrowed presumably from a fallen guard. His eyes were squinted in a menacing scowl and Neji swore he could feel the excitement pulsating from the blond in waves… he was running on adrenaline only.

The arena was going wild with whoops and cheers from all around. Neji struggled to see his friend as the slaves began to stand up in order to get a better view. Casually he moved forward into a space where he could see the plateau clearly; Naruto was still holding the sword at the War Lord's throat but he was looking elsewhere. He nodded in the direction of the bell and Neji saw that Xing was stood near the large metal construction. Xing looked slightly confused but realisation soon dawned on his face; he nodded back and took hold of the rope. He planted his feet shoulder width apart and made sure he had a good hold on the rope before pulling with all his strength.

For the first few swings nothing sounded until another slave, one unknown to the group, joined in and helped to pull the rope at a faster rate. Two more silent swings and then;

_GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!_

The Arena went silent.

"Good people of the mines; before you, stands the War Lord Mishuwara; dishonourable thief of lives and freedom." Neji frowned. The time to act would be soon. "This man has enslaved you for long enough! He's taken everything from you! Stolen your families from you, stolen your lands, your income, and your lives!" Neji smiled, Naruto sure had a way with words when he concentrated enough.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Silence reigned down on the arena, each beaten child unsure if they could defeat the army of Casters that were watching the blonde like a hawk. Naruto could only inspire them to one point, but what if one of their own takes a stand? Neji knitted his eyebrows together, then chanced a look in Nichi's direction. The archer was looking at him with a calculating frown and both caught the message, through Naruto's next words;

"_Are you going to lie down… or are you going to fight back_?"

The time to act was now.


	7. It's YOUR life

**Shrouded In Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Avatar. (Full disclaimer is on Prologue and Preview)

**Summary**: Naruto and Neji are MIA and their teammates can't even remember their own names. It's up to Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi to find out what happened and where the two wayward ninja are.

**Authors Notes**: Trust Naruto to rally up and start a rebellion?! Tee hee, lets see how far he gets shall we?

Read On!

* * *

_**Ch 5: It's YOUR Life…**_

A determined frown set his features into an angry scowl. He knew his answer to that question and he was finally going to act on it. He leapt up from his seat, fist in the air and yelled at the top of his lungs; "Fight back!" His shout was loud and echoed around the cavernous hall but it woke the crowd up a little. Osakara Nichi was not lying down anymore.

Danni frowned, still unsure about all this. Her most trusted associates were…fighting back. They were gaining a fighting spirit, finding the confidence to react…discovering the power inside. If they kept going, they'd be killed… and she'd be all alone again.

Another ruffle of cloth and a familiar grunt managed to find her ears next.

Xing then took his turn and jumped up from his spot following Nichi's example, the boy who'd helped him with the bell rope also stood and both yelled at the same time; "Fight back!" A restless murmur echoed slowly through the stands as more spirits began to rise.

Another frown found her face; now Xing was betraying her too? Before she could dwell on that for much longer another voice had her turning her head sharply.

"Fight back!" This time it was Meiling who'd stood and yelled. Danni could feel the determination pouring from her in waves. This shy little girl was standing up for what she believed in and she held herself with such grace and confidence. She was a traitor too. But then, she had more to say; "I'm not going to let my friends die in this cesspit. Zee, Nichi, Blitzen and most of all Danni! They all deserve to live a happy carefree life up where the sun can warm all of us! I refuse to let you hurt my friends any longer! Its time we fight back!!"

Danni opened her unseeing eyes. 'What?' A cheer or two echoed at her friend's words before another voice jumped in.

"I've protected my friends for as long as possible, but have lacked the spirit to do much more than that. Even I, Blitzen, was afraid to lose what I had barely gained. But it's not worth a penny if I can't give them what they deserve." Blitzen was in this too? Strong, quiet Blitzen who stood steadfast against anything she opposed? Her thoughts were becoming muddled. Her way of life was being turned topsy turvy, but… was that a good thing?

"To my friends I pledge my life, and on my life I vow to free them." Something warm dripped down her cheek; she couldn't believe the inspiration that was rising inside. The hope was returning. But she had questions. Questions that needed answering before she committed herself to this out of character act that she was building herself up to do.

She felt the arena turn to her as she stood a little slower than the others. Her determination was wavering but riveting and almost everyone had their eyes on her when she spoke.

"If everyone is willing to place their lives on the line for someone they don't want to lose, then what will it gain except a lifetime of sadness for the one who survives?" The question was an open one but she needed to know. She needed the truth, and the inspiration.

It was Neji who replied.

"If you die protecting the one you love, you'll trust them to live on in your absence and honour your wishes for him to experience life in your place." His eyes were pinned to her face, watching the emotions play across her features.

"But what is life, if your loved one is gone because of you?" A difficult question, but not one Neji couldn't answer; and he had a hunch as to why she was asking…

"Life is your chance to protect those who are important to you. There are thousands of people in this world, all of which have a loved one that they have lost through one story or another. But they haven't given up their lives for depression or sorrow; instead they look for another person and in that other person, they discover another precious soul. One they want to enjoy and love and protect." Silence deafened those inside the Arena as each pair of eyes were turned to the blind Earth Caster's direction, waiting for what she had to say but she remained silent herself, unknowing of what to say. Neji took the opportunity to delve deeper.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Dania; even though you act older than you are, you're still a kid who's trying to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. Everyone has a weakness, even that man down there." He nodded down to the plateau as Naruto flicked the sharp point of the sword across the soft pink skin of the War Lords throat, causing a small scratch to rise. "Your family gave their lives so that you could live on and be happy. You have four very loyal and caring friends by your side, and the love of all those stood in this arena with you. Don't think about what you've lost or may lose, but think about what you have gained and what you can give to others. This is your time now; do you think your parents died so that you would waste your life down here, locked away from life's most wondrous gifts?" Gasps ran through the crowds nearest to her as they spotted the small tear drops falling from the strongest Caster in the mines. Naruto then took the stands;

"This man has stolen your life from you, and along with it, he took your childhood, happiness and love. Your parents' deaths would be meaningless if you let him win… What are you going to do?" Silence took the arena in its grasp for a whole minute before Danni gave a sniffle, then a throat clearing cough.

"…fight back." She opened her blind eyes and stared down unseeingly at the plateau. "I'm going to fight back." Both Naruto and Neji had hit her core, they knew exactly what was causing her objections and they showed her what they would do in her place.

Neji smiled, the conversation had brought tears even to his eyes but he had no time for emotions. He had a plan and had to move. And he needed the strongest Earth Caster in the mines to help him.

"Fight back! Fight back! Fight back!" Before they knew it the entire arena was chanting its rebellion. A smile spread on their lips.

But then an unfamiliar sound reached Danni's heightened hearing.

A metallic snap… or was it plastic on metal? And there was definitely a swish of cloth too. No that wasn't plastic… that was wood; a wooden handle on the base of a metal gun, and a click of the hammer being released from its safety lock. It was coming from behind and slightly to the left.

Instantly she poured her Earth Casting skills into the rock beneath her and picked out the vibrations of that spot. From there she used her skills to trace the vibrations up the body of the one with the gun. An image formed in her mind of the Fire Caster she was tracing and of the arena and many people around her. The Fire Caster was holding a long barrelled gun that was aimed at the plateau; slowly she followed its path already knowing its target…

"No! Naruto!"

* * *

Sakura shot up from her futon breathing heavily. A cold sweat chilled her to the bones and she felt like she was shaking uncontrollably. That dream…no, that nightmare… had felt so real.

"Naruto…" Moon light shone gracefully through the leaded windows of her room, giving her skin a silvery glow as it caressed her body in its light. She turned to the window and saw the full moon shining on her with a peaceful passion.

Sparkling tears fell down her silvery cheeks as she stared out into the night sky. She'd felt her rock shattering, she'd felt his pain and shock, and his… his fear.

"…where are you?"

* * *

Two dark blue eyes peered through the crack in the door. The dog had been taken care of quickly so all were still asleep. Good. He couldn't allow himself to be caught, not by the idiot villagers of this wretched Rock Country.

Click.

The smoke canister made little noise as it was rolled carefully along the floor and under the cupboards of the small kitchen in the village house. The dark eyes closed and he was gone with the shadows. Just as the canister began to hiss gently, letting out a toxic gas into the house.

One that the victims won't recover from easily.


	8. Rebirth of a Master

**Shrouded In Shadows**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Avatar. (Full disclaimer is on Prologue and Preview)

**Summary**: Naruto and Neji are MIA and their teammates can't even remember their own names. It's up to Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi to find out what happened and where the two wayward ninja are.

**Authors Notes**: Hehe I love cliff hangars… except when they don't continue them like the absolutely awesome 'Veritas; The Quest'… why?! Why'd they cancel that awesome programme?!

Ahem, sorry, I'm rambling… Heh ' my bad…

Anyways, Read On!

* * *

_**Ch 6: Rebirth of a Master**_

"No! Naruto!"

Bang!

It was too late. The shot was fired and she watched helplessly as Naruto's shoulder took the hit causing him to drop the sword and let the War Lord back away to the safety of his Guards.

A determined frown found her face and she scowled down at the plateau. It was time to get serious.

She closed her eyes and began concentrating on her Casting powers; the energies deep inside her began to stir. She felt the connection between her bare feet and the rocks beneath her and instantly the images in her mind became clearer, more focused. There were no colours and she couldn't see shadows but she could see the many slaves around her fighting for their freedom while the littler ones hid under the stands. She could also see the plateau and found that Naruto was up again and fighting his own battles with the grace that only Naruto had.

Her thoughts turned dangerously serious and she felt the other Casters turn to face her. She knew she was a threat to them and she knew they would need to take her out quickly if they want to suppress this rebellion but she was ready for them. Quickly, she picked out the Casters on the ground and began keeping track of their movements, waiting for the right moment to strike whilst predicting where to send the attacks she was building up.

Seconds passed as the distance between her and the first Caster was rapidly growing shorter. She felt a group of smaller kids huddle around her and quickly adjusted her attack styles to keep them safe before finally deciding to attack. A grin plastered itself on her face.

They never saw it coming.

_Boom!_ Long shards of rock flew from the ground they were stood on and knocked each earth-bound Caster off his feet and out of this world for now. In less than a minute almost three quarters of the army of Casters were unconscious and defeated. The rest was up to the others for she was no match against Wind Casters.

She sensed Neji nearby and felt the waves of awe emanating from him. A satisfied smirk reached her lips but he was here on business not to compliment her.

"Danni, I need you with me. I have an idea but we have to hurry; Naruto doesnt have much Chakra left in him." She waited for the punch line but his voice was dead serious and she frowned.

"That idiot! Why'd he start a rebellion if he knows he can't follow it through?" Then his words hit her again. _"Life is your chance to protect those who are important to you..."_

"He knows the risks that he's taking but because he's a dedicated Shinobi, he's looking out for everyone else's best interests, which is why someone needs to take care of his. And unfortunately that job title is mine but I can't do it alone; I need your help." He replied, cursing the blond but also blessing him too, for if he hadn't made this situation occur, it'd be a lot harder trying to persuade Danni to go along with their plans. If she was in, she'd have no choice but to help if she didn't want Naruto to burn out before they all escaped.

She harrumphed loudly.

"Only way I'm helping you is if you help me." She replied insinuating her weakness against Wind Casters. For several seconds he remained silent until a grunt found her ears and a scrape of a sandal swiping across the rock floor. Several seconds later the vibrations of a body that wasn't previously registered on her radar hit the floor behind her. She turned to Neji's position in awe herself.

"With your ultimate attack and my ultimate defence we can get this done quickly. Do we have a deal?" He replied smugly.

She smiled again. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

His heart was pumping hard, his breath fast and furious but the attacks reigning down on him were harder and faster. It was all he could do to keep from getting impaled or shishkebabbed. His luck was in though when his friend from earlier managed to topple the enemy over and allow him some room to breathe.

"Thanks man." He said grateful for the help. The guy smiled and bounced on his feet before pounding away another enemy Caster. He was tall and built quite broadly but he was far from being a match to the guards of this place. His skin was tanned like Xing's except it was more of a sun-kissed tan rather than a biological tan. His hair was a fiery red and he spoke with a foreign accent.

"Anytime friend, I've been waiting for a good fight for a while now." He replied and it was Xing's turn to smile. But the smile was wiped off his face a second later as a fist came out of nowhere going straight for his face. He ducked seconds later and barely missed the punch before twisting awkwardly out of the guys range using his talented flexibility. Yeah so maybe he wasn't an experienced fighter like Naruto or Neji or Danni but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. For instance he was a good acrobat; he and Meiling were part of the circus before they were kidnapped and brought here so he knew some pretty neat tricks, but he was having trouble getting into the feel of battle. The saying ran true in this case where things were often easier said than done.

"That was a pretty neat trick there but you don't look like you've ever fought before." Bulls-eye! A red tint found his cheeks as he gave a nervous smile. It was true… and a little embarrassing too.

"To be honest? Nope, never been in a fight in all the time I've lived and breathed. I'm an acrobat by profession, I entertain for a living." He replied. The guy gave a knowing smile and nodded before dodging another attack and taking out the perpetrator.

"The name's Haarlem. You?" He introduced whilst knocking a Non-Casting guard to the next world. Xing gave a big grin and opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it again and ducked down just in time to miss the swing of a blade from behind. He then rolled backwards before springing back up only to jump into the air and flip back the way he came in order to dodge another swinging blade from a completely different battle. He landed inches away from Haarlem, a little shocked at almost meeting his maker. "Wow… how'd you do that?" Xing looked up to see Haarlem staring at him in shock.

"Like I said, I'm an acrobat by profession; we have to be able to feel another person coming from any direction to be able to account for their position." He replied still shaking slightly but this time from excitement. It'd been a while since he was able to pull something like that off. "The name's Xing by the way." He added, remembering the question Haarlem had asked before hand.

"Well Xing, I'll teach you how to fight if you teach me that little number you did just then. Deal?" Xing looked up surprised to have been offered such a deal. Then he let a big grin plaster his face again.

"You're on… "

* * *

Meiling froze. A spike of fear paralysed her as she felt the axe falling to her position. She'd said a lot of fancy things before this rebellion but now she wasn't so sure she could do it. She screamed loudly as the axe found the seat to her left and she instinctively jumped back a few paces. The axe was swinging for her again and she held her hands up in defence… only to feel a strong powerful energy surge through her. It felt like a tap had suddenly been turned on at full blast and was roaring from her fingertips.

Curious, she looked up to find the guard bearing the axe halfway across the arena and still flying away. Her eye's widened in shock and disbelief as she looked down at her hands as though they weren't hers. She'd done that…?

"And the Wind Caster finally finds her wind…" She jumped at the familiar voice but didn't attack. Blitzen stood a few meters behind her holding a stolen samurai sword and looking like the war hero he always claimed to be. He looked at home in the dirt, grime and dried blood fashion he'd given himself thanks to the many battles he'd obviously picked with care… Hn, or not.

"Careful, I'm untrained and should you anger me I may not be held accountable for the after effects." She countered. Blitzen gave a cocky grin but remained silent. She smiled while trying to find that feeling of power again but it was gone, just like always. "Hmph should have known that was just a one off… " She grumbled bitterly but Blitzen wasn't going to let her give up just yet.

"Try again." He said suddenly. She looked up at him with her sparkling amethyst eyes in confusion before she realised what he said.

"It won't work Blitzen, I can't control it…" She replied. He gave her a devilish grin before looking around for a suitable candidate. He spotted one a few meters away and called out to him. "Hey brute! Come and get me ya big fat looser!" The 'brute' turned; a scowl on his face. Blitzen smiled then glanced at Meiling before throwing his sword to the floor far from his reach. Her eyes widened. "That's it ya big monster, I'm unarmed and bullying you! Come get me!" He glanced again at Meiling with a mischievous smile.

"Blitzen what are you doing?! You'll be killed!" She screamed, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"No I won't, I have you to protect me." Shock filled her expression completely before an angry fire lit up behind her eyes. Bingo! That fire was exactly what he'd been trying to find in her.

"WHAT!" She cried. Blitzen winced slightly, Gods girls could scream… He took his attention away from Meiling and kept his eye on the brute that was lumbering towards him with a hate filled passion. He had to find Meiling's fear response again, that was the only way she'd be able to find her power again and track where it came from and how she managed to use it. A second time so soon after the first was always helpful when you're not sure how the first time happened. He just had to trigger it again…

"That's right mama's boy, I'm right here!" He taunted as the oversized guard began crashing his way to Blitzen, a killing intent emanating from his very core. Meiling became panicked. A good sign…

"Blitzen stop this! I can't fight him!" She screamed, tears now running freely down her face. Blitzen gave her a confident smile in return.

"Yes you can. I believe in you Meiling… You can do this now concentrate!" He yelled before turning back to the brute. She looked at him worriedly before looking over at the guard who was getting closer and closer to Blitzen. She looked back at her friend but his face had changed slightly. "Anytime today Meiling…" He called with a small amount of urgency in his voice.

"Blitzen…" she tried again but the guard was almost on top of him. She closed her eyes… then her own words came back to her.

"_I'm not going to let my friends die in this cesspit… I refuse to let you hurt my friends any longer! ..." _She opened her eyes, and Blitzen watched as the fire behind them grew stronger. She raised her hands in the direction of the brute who was now towering over Blitzen in a threatening manner.

"Get away from my friend!!" Her voice rang clearly through the air and the brute looked over at the sudden noise but before he could react a strong powerful gust of wind knocked him over and across to the other side of the arena, just like before. Blitzen turned to the new Wind Caster and smiled.

"Now try again! Quickly, hit that guy over there!" He said, pointing out a guard leaning over a group of kids. She spotted the guy and raised her hands again before searching for the energies that were finally waking up inside her. Within seconds she had blasted him across the room and away from the kids he'd been plaguing.

"It's working… It's actually working!" She looked up at him with a renewed hope. He'd never seen her so happy in all the time he'd known her, and right now she was glowing.

"Keep going; don't stop until you feel its safe…" he said as he retrieved his stolen sword and brandishing it before him. "You have all the practice targets you could ever want in here… " She smiled and gave him a quick hug as thanks before hopping over to the kids she'd just rescued in order to get them to a safe place.

Blitzen just stood there for a second, shocked at the sudden personal moment she'd just shown him before shaking himself back and scanning the arena… by chance he glanced down at the plateau where Naruto was fighting only to feel a sudden lurch in his stomach when he noticed a guy about to crush the blond. Before he knew it his feet were pushing him forward at a speed he rarely let himself do.

He'd never had friends before now, but he rather liked the idea… and he'd be damned if he was going to lose any now!

"Naruto duck!"

* * *

Lord Mishuwara was infuriated. That bastard of a boy was leading his hard earned slaves to a rebellion. Too bad they had no way of getting out… unless of course the Earth brat was to do something about that. Meh, he had faith that his Wind Casters would take care of her.

"Naruto duck!" A black haired boy whose name was completely lost on Mishuwara leapt forward from a great height and landed a perfect high house kick on the man that almost had the blond in a crunch bear hug. Damn that boy's luck!

"Thanks B." The blond replied acting as though nothing interesting had happened. 'B' gave him a 'thumbs up' gesture before jumping up to fight on the other side of the plateau. Naruto readily jumped back into action, enjoying himself immensely. What was it about this boy that had him so worked up? Why couldn't he break him? Why was the boy still fighting for his freedom when so many had fallen before him? Why? Why?! WHY!!!!

"Guards!" He bellowed, his frustration finally allowing him the use of his voice. "I want that brat in front of me this instant! Kill anyone who gets in your way!" He watched as the blonde's head turned to his, a deadly scowl on his face. A cruel smile found his features and Mishuwara revelled in riling the blond up. He watched his guards charge forward at the blond, weapons at the ready, a snarl or growl emitting from their jaws; they truly were a spectacular sight!

"Guess I didn't hit you hard enough the first time eh?" A frown found the War Lord's brows. The boy was… smiling? "Well I'm not making the same mistake this time!" Before he could register anything, the blond had jumped up and was moving slickly and gracefully from one guard to the other giving hard jabs on certain pressure points rendering each guard unconscious… again. He landed mere meters before Mishuwara, a smug smirk on his face. Shock filled the War Lord's entire being before he caught sight of the dart embedded firmly in the boys left shoulder. Another glance at the boy told him he was sweating heavily and was panting harder than he would have thought was necessary. A smirk then replaced his shock and he stood taller, confident that the boy wouldn't - no _couldn't_ hurt him.

For several seconds both remained silent, letting the noise of the battles around them disappear into the background. Then Lord Mishuwara spoke coldly but clearly.

"You know boy, I'm impressed that you're still standing…" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"And why is that teme?" He was already aware that something wasn't right but he kept his face schooled and kept his body relaxed, ready to spring into action should he need to at a split seconds notice.

"That dart in your shoulder isn't just any dart." Mishuwara was getting a little frustrated at the lack of reaction in the boy's expression. It was almost as if he knew…

"Oh?" Damn that insufferable smirk! Why couldn't he rile the boy up?!

"It's a poison dart; one of my own concoctions actually." Heh, that wiped the smirk off his face. "It's a slow growing virus that eventually disintegrates all your insides. Sounds painful don't you think?" A growl found his ears but he continued relishing the fact that he'd managed to wind the boy up slightly. "You know I also made a gaseous form too, I've been spreading it around the villages in this area and in the lower cities of Rock too." He looked up smirking widely, a sharp hate-filled glare met his gaze and his smirk widened. His insides also jumped for joy when he saw the boy reach up to his shoulder and squeezed around the dart.

"You put innocent lives in danger just to feed your pathetic hunger for power and sight?" The boy's breathing was getting shallower and shallower and Mishuwara could hear the slight wheeze in his throat. His smile widened even more. The boy had accelerated the reaction by pushing his body while fighting his guards.

"Correct. The weak deserve to die and those who don't will be lucky enough to work for the Strong people of this world as slaves. Some may think I'm a little too merciful for that to happen but then I have a soft spot when it comes to the weak and suppressed." A hitch of breath. Then a shadow loomed over him. Without even thinking Naruto moved with a ninja's grace and was in the air seconds before he knew it. He saw the oaf of a guy who'd leaned over him look up in a surprised fashion before jumping out of the way of Naruto's air attack. Both landed on the opposite sides of where they were once stood and quickly fell into battle. The oaf being bigger was a little harder to put down; Naruto still managed it… but not before the guy got a strong jab at his dart-filled shoulder, pushing the dart deeper.

He was panting heavily now but he wasn't giving up. He turned defiantly to the War lord and snarled.

"I'll never forgive you for this." He wheezed and tried to suppress a cough but it was a lost cause. The War Lord's eyes narrowed dangerously but the grin grew to its fullest point.

"And what makes you think I want your forgiveness?" The boy slid to his knees, wincing as he descended.

"Teme… "

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Danni's shrill yell echoed over to Xing, Haarlem and Nichi who'd both located Meiling helping a group of kids to the 'safe zone' that some other slaves had helped set up. All three whipped round to where Danni's voice had come from and raced over just in time to hear Neji's response.

"Use your Earth Casting skills to create a tunnel out of here! It's the only way!" Neji honestly couldn't see the problem here. As far as he was concerned it was a good idea.

"Are you absolutely insane!? Not only would it cause a cave in but it'd also cause a cave in! Did I mention it'd cause a goddamned cave in?!" Her fists were raised in a threatening fashion but Neji felt no fear. Instead he turned to her fully and replied,

"Do you, or do you not want to get out of here?" She froze, somewhat flummoxed by his words. "You are the expert here; you claim to have the skills that others don't. Is it all talk or are you gonna show me what you can do?!" A vein popped on her forehead as his words had the very effect he was looking for.

"Teme! How dare you say that! I'll show you what I'm capable of!" She yelled and turned to the wall he'd chosen. She glared at it as if daring it to defy her wishes before bringing up her hands to the wall's surface and closing her eyes in concentration.

Xing, Haarlem, Meiling and Nichi all looked at one another before silently applauding Neji's reverse psychology tactics. He'd known Danni for only five weeks and he already knew how to make her do things like this. Not that it was hard; he just used the same tactics he used with Naruto. Both were just as stubborn and proud as each other.

"You'll think twice about doubting meeeeYAAAAHHHHHHH!" She let out a loud war cry as she pushed against the wall she was leaning on and flooded her Casting skills into the rock. From an outsider's point of view it almost looked like she was just leaning on the rock, but in reality she was using her Casting powers to move the rock in a tubular tunnel like fashion using her hands as the medium between her and the rock. It was a slow going pace but Neji was still hopeful. After all, Naruto had worked miracles before, maybe he could pull one off again… speaking of which.

"Where's Naruto?" Meiling and Nichi both looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders but Xing peered over at the plateau- the last place he'd seen him was over there. Neji followed his gaze and felt his stomach fall through the floor.

Naruto was on his knees, head slumped forward, hands clamped over his left shoulder while the War Lord was standing a foot and a half away with a concentrated look of satisfaction over his face.

"Naruto!"


End file.
